


Casualty

by Fluffinson (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluffinson
Summary: Spoilers for up to issue 141. When Negan's cell is unlocked, things go another way... Negan really only has the best intentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry. Comic Negan is so much fun. I love him. He has principles but his perceptions are sometimes skewered.

 

The way Negan pictured it going down in his head was like this : Rick would come down the steps, see the unlocked door, but by then it'd be too late. By then Negan would take Rick in his arms - romantically - and hold him against the wall while he, unthreateningly, plead his case.

At first Negan was just going to stay in his cell with the door open but then it occurred to him - wouldn't it show even more fortitude and loyalty to allow Rick - weak little papaw Rick - to put the big bad monster back into his cage afterward? After he'd already _tasted_ freedom? The fact that this amendment to the plan allowed him to lay his hands on Rick was completely incidental.

But, things didn't quite work out like that.

Like all things Negan began with good intentions, it quickly went to hell in a hand basket.

Oh, it'd went mostly right. Only Rick had glanced, and saw the empty cell a beat too soon. So Negan had been forced to respond a little earlier, push Rick back against the steps. And there was a reason he hadn't wanted to do it like that. 

Negan's heavy weight pressed into Rick. More specifically, Rick's knee. The knee that would never be the same since Negan's ham fisted grip had gifted it with his touch. Rick gasped out loudly, breathlessly. He'd panted as he, with some difficulty, jerked his knee and leg out from under Negan. Trying to get the pressure off, the pain to stop. Consequently the shift brought Negan squarely between Rick's legs. Rick's other leg hitched up around Negan's hip, or it seemed that way even though Negan knew Rick was only trying to get up.

It'd been a long time  - that was Negan's only justification for why, as Rick squirmed and writhed beneath him in pain, punched out little noises coming from his mouth, Negan hips ground forward of their own volition. He came hard with a shock.

He was off Rick immediately.

"Fuuuuck."

 Tears were gathering in the corners of Rick's tightly shut eyes.

"Hey!" Negan yelled up the steps, "We need a fucking Doctor down here!"

When no one was forthcoming Negan swore under his breath, painfully aware of his dampening crotch and exactly the sight they would make if he went up. He scooped Rick up bridal style anyway. Rick was biting his lower lip viciously, eyes scrunched in pain.

"Hurts." he exhaled.

"I know Rick."

He tried to keep the jostling to a minimum. There was no one in the house either. The bright sunlight streaming through the windows was nearly blinding.

"Not much on security are you Rick?" Negan murmured. He could fucking say the man's name all day.

Rick glared up at him, finally pushing back the pain to take in his situation. They didn't make it out the door. Rick struggled in Negan's grip, making it difficult to keep hold of him. 

"Shit fuck. What's your fucking problem - " He was too stunned to continue when Rick began thrashing desperately, tumbling out of his grip and thudding painfully to the floor. He began to crawl. 

"Don't. Rick, just fucking stop." Negan was tempted to place his foot on Rick's back and pin him. But that would send the wrong message. Instead he circled around and crouched in front of Rick.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt anyone on your way out." Rick ground out, staring at him defiantly. But there was that same fucking fear in his eyes, only stronger as if Rick couldn't tame it now that Negan was loose.

"Rick," Negan smiled widely, falsely, resisting the urge to sigh and scrub a hand across his face in frustration, "I didn't mean to hurt you right then, okay? And I will explain, but I need you to tell me if you need a fucking doctor."

" 'm fine."

Rick resisted all the way when Negan carefully turned him over and drug him upright until he was sitting. 

"There." he patted Rick like a pet. Settled down in front, just out of Rick's reach. Rick watched him warily. "I'm not escaping Rick."

"Sure looks like you were trying." 

"Fucking really Rick? It looks like I was _trying_? I think we've established if I fucking was I'd be gone and not trying to haul your sorry ass to the Doctor. Or what - you think you got this situation _under control_?" Negan belatedly cursed himself for well, cursing. The lack of profanity - or rather, small recess from - was intentionally done in order to soften Rick up to him.

The vigor with which Rick ground his teeth made Negan wince. 

"So what are you doing?" he said grouchily, as if he'd been reluctantly goaded into giving Negan a chance. Which he sort of had. 

"One of your people forgot to lock me up. I was just _trying_ to show you I can be a team player."

Rick looked unamused.

"And you planned to show me that by assaulting me?"

Negan felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him. 

"Rick..I.." Negan cleared his throat, "What I did, that was...involuntary. I would never, _never,_ fucking touch you like that without your explicit permission."

"I seem to remember a lot of times you touched me when I didn't want to be touched." 

The accusation burned because yeah, Rick had made Negan crazy and there were some moments he wasn't proud of. A lot of moments where he'd toed the line and even disgusted himself. The statement caught him completely off guard mainly because Rick wasn't one for acknowledgement. He took a moment to clear his thoughts.

"In retrospect, yes, I did...sexually harass you. So I understand where this is coming from. You thinking I'd...sexually assault you on purpose," the words had taken some effort to form. "But I fucking swear, Rick, I didn't mean to do that. You just caught me off-fucking-guard and I..."

Rick's face was scrunched in confusion, he looked weirded out.

"Negan, what?" a flush was creeping up his neck.

"What?" Negan parroted back, unsure.

"First of all, I don't know what you're talking about." Rick steeled his jaw, "I've never been sexually harassed in my life. I'm not sure where you got the idea that I would think you'd sexually assault me. We both know you couldn't anyway."

"Aren't you just a bouquet full of fucking roses stinking of denial." Negan would have laughed, if he didn't find it so damn depressing. He'd known that from the start, it was part of what made it so easy for him to maneuver Rick to his liking. He had told Rick, among other things, that he'd slid his dick down his throat and made him thank him for it. Sure it had been meant as a metaphor, except it was also a lie to say it hadn't been a sort of future promise from him to Rick laid out starkly between them. He still remembered the helpless fear in Rick's eyes and his own ensuing arousal. From the looks of it, Rick was taking that shit to the fucking grave.

Rick's face twinged with pain and Negan couldn't help but notice his white knuckled grip as he dug his fingers into the meat of his thigh.

"Would massaging it help?" he offered.

"No, the pain'll go away on its on."

"Does it usually last long?"

"No."

"Good. Also, valiant effort Rick. At changing the subject? A plus. You don't want an apology or an explanation because you want to stick your head in the sand. But that doesn't sit right with me."

"Negan, just drop it."

"Excuse me Rick but are you in any fucking position to tell me what to do?"

Negan loomed over him and that seemed to bring Rick back to the situation at hand. Negan frowned, knowing there would be no more familiar bickering now that he'd fanned Rick's spark of fear back into a flame. He seemed pale and leery.

"Now, Rick Grimes, I would like to apologize to you, and I don't say sorry for shit but I think in this case it needs to be said, for that unintentional discharge."

Rick's expression was mildly confused but he nodded solemnly as if he thought that was the right move.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me say it Rick? Sorry I fucking came all over you."

Rick's face flushed hotly and Negan could see the moment he finally, _finally_ , clued in. Up until then, Negan had simply put it down to Rick repressing shit like he usually did, but then again Rick had been in a lot of pain. He might not have actually noticed Negan pawing him.

Rick's wide eyes tracked down to Negan's crotch.

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh'. I clued in to the fact that earlier you weren't talking about...of course _you_ wouldn't bring that up...anyway, well, I may be having some residual guilt about the way I...and that....I can come on strong."

"Negan..."

"Okay, you know what? bonding time over. Just...lock me back in the fucking cage, this is getting humiliating."

With that Negan stormed back down the stairs and into his home sweet cell. It took a couple minutes for Rick to follow. He fumbled sweetly with the keys, kept sending shy little glances over that Negan refused to return. 

"Rick?" he called when Rick was halfway back up the stairs. He paused and backed up a couple of steps, looking down at Negan almost earnestly.

"Yeah?"

"Your knee, looked like it hurt alot"

"It did." Rick admitted truthfully, shifting uncomfortably.

"That wasn't part of the plan, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rick's eyes softened almost imperceptibly, and Negan was not gushy, at heart he was still a piece of shit, "...anyway, just wanted to say, you have a very fuckable ass and if you ever want to get dicked -"

Negan chuckled as Rick clambered up the stairs, completely red. It sent a thrill of arousal through him.

Then he felt a vague sense of shame. Wondered if it was still sexual harassment with the power balance flipped, and without the threat of violence looming over Rick. Tried to care.   

 

 


End file.
